


King Of Spades Or King of Spuds

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is a troll, Gen, Phic phight 2020, Summoning, Team Ghost, Wes is trying, some mild swearing, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: When they tried to summon the King of All Ghosts, the last thing they expected was the sudden appearance of a very familiar, very human boy wearing spaceship pajamas and with a toothbrush halfway to his mouth...
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685026
Comments: 20
Kudos: 306





	King Of Spades Or King of Spuds

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as long as it became... and yet here we are. #5 unbetaed so if you see any errors let me know! and please R&R

**Lexiepiper / LexiePiper**

**AO3: Alexa_Piper, FFN: Alexa Piper**

  * **When they tried to summon the King of All Ghosts, the last thing they expected was the sudden appearance of a very familiar, very human boy wearing spaceship pyjamas and with a toothbrush halfway to his mouth...**



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**King Of Spades Or King of Spuds**

* * *

"You know this probably isn't going to work how you think it is right?" 

"Shut up and just do your job nerd."

"If we get killed-"

"That's why I stole this thingy from Fenton, duh." The raygun was waved casually around like it wasn’t an actual weapon.

"Just do your thing and we see if you're being real with us or not. If you can't even be truthful about this how are we supposed to believe anything else you say? You said you tried this before and it worked right?"

The wirey teen runs a hand through his orange-red hair and sighs deeply. "The summoning works you just have to make it clear who you're trying to get… I've ended up with the wrong ghost before…"

  
“Then you’ve already got experience, more than us anyway” The dark haired jock called over his shoulder from where he had been fussing with a candle.

"Come on Wes you should just feel lucky we're talking to you after everything." The blonde A-lister huffed with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Star's right you know. Now if what the book from that goth creep said was true then if we summon the king we can make a deal with him."A Latino beauty with an accent said, hardly looking up from her nail file. “Anything we want so long as the king accepts the payment.”

“Yeah, and we got the nerd here to film it, cuz ya need proof of contract or whatever..” A large beefy blonde jock piped up with his two cents. 

Wes sighed and gave Mikey a sympathetic look as he shakily set up a tripod and a small digital camcorder, While Kwan continued to set up the candles around the vacant basement room. 

“I just really think summoning the ghost king is a bad idea, I mean you remember that invasion last year? Wasn't that the ghost king?" Wes urged only to get punched in the arm by the blonde jock. 

"Not the real king, you saw how all the ghosts fought him, idiot," Dash commented with a huff. “Kings are loved by all, Being the king of Casper High I should know!”

"Ghosts just fight each other regardless! It's what they do!" Wes shot back glaring at the larger teen.

"Regardless I want to make it so PhantomFalls madly in love with me and I can have my fairytale ending with him." Paulina waved off the ginger's worries. "A deal with the devil, so to speak, is hardly of any concern." 

“A de- Are you hearing yourself?” Wes called out waving his arm frantically towards Paulina. When the girl only looked up from her nail file to glare at Wes the basketball player deflated. “Fine whatever. If we call become ghosts my obsession will be kicking your asses for all eternity I hope you know.” 

“Ha! You’ll be lamer than the crate creep when you keel over” Dash spat poking the end of the ecto-weapon into Wes’s chest to accentuate his point. 

Wes swatted the gun away, while Kwan stood back up to admire his handy work with the candles. “Right now we light them right?” The Asian asked. “Who’s got the lighter?” 

Star tosses a small pink plastic thing to her boyfriend, who caught it easily. Kwan gives his girlfriend a finger gun with a quick ‘Thanks babe” Before he began lighting up the candles. 

Mikey, seemingly satisfied with the camera, scrunched up his face as he watched the small pillars of wax ignite. “What’s that smell? I hope that those aren’t made with Benzaldehyde…. I’m allergic to-”

“Can it ugh, no one cares.” Star snapped to the other boy. 

“They’re vanilla scented! I thought it would be nice.” Kwan answers in turn.

“Yes, I know that I’m not nose blind.” The nerd snorted out a laugh. “Benzaldehyde is a chemical used in the making of fake vanilla scents an-”

“How much longer until we can summon this king guy? The humidity down here is making my hands all clammy” Palina interrupted callously “You” She pointed her file to Mikey, “Hit record and you,” She pointed the file to Wes next. “Say the stuff that makes this happen.”

Wes muttered something under his breath causing Dash to punch his arm again. “Fine!” He hollered before beginning the summoning. Latin words warbled out from the teen’s lips, echoing around the room before suddenly, the candles started flickering as if being disturbed by the wind. The teens all watched with wide eyes as the candles suddenly flicked green and blue rapidly before going out. A wash of smoke came up from each one to condense in the centre.

With bated breath, they watch as the smoke forms a shape in the ring of candles. Paulina had a fleeting thought that they should have done this outside in case the ghost king was far bigger than the room could hold. 

Though once the shape stopped glowing, and became clear to see, it was obvious they needn’t have worried. A quiet splash is heard, as if someone had dropped a glass of water on the ground, followed by a yelp from a new voice, before Dash’s shout of “Fenton?!” 

Danny pulled the toothbrush from his jaws and turned around blinking at the people surrounding him before making a nervous face as he took notice of the candles surrounding him. 

Star frowns and makes a disgusted snort noticing where the water spilling noise had come from. “Did you spit on the floor?” She asks angrily. “You are cleaning that” She points to the bewildered Danny. 

“Um…. Hi?” Danny tried, wiping a bit of foamy toothpaste from his lips onto the sleeve of his rocketship patterned pyjamas. 

“Of course it’s Fenton. Why wouldn’t it be Fenton.” Wes grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Love you too Wes, but seriously what happened?” Danny asks, taking a step forward only to yelp as his foot touched the circle line drawn by the candles. “Jeez, what the heck?!”

Wes perked up at that. “You’re stuck? You can’t cross the barrier!” He called out excitedly.

Paulina assessed the dark haired teen a moment before humming. “I didn’t think this thing could summon humans as well as ghosts.” She mused taping a perfectly shaped nail to her lips in thought. “I wonder if we can summon celebs?” her eyes went wide at the possibility

“What? No! This thing is only to summon ghosts! And Fenton showed up, and can’t cross the barrier so-” Wes prompts eagerly waving his arms at the sleepy teen in the circle. 

“It means you either screwed up the spell and brought us a nerd or that dweeb is somehow the ghost king!” Dash spat back angrily. 

Danny blinked out of his sleepy stupor as those words filtered into his brain. “Wait why were you trying to summon the ghost king?” 

“Because you can make a deal to get anything you want duh,” Star answered in first. 

“Shouldn’t you know that Danny? Your parents are ghost hunters after all…” Mikey piped up from the camera shutting off the device, figuring the whole thing was a flop and didn’t want to waste any more of the mini DV tape.

“What? No that…” He trailed off a moment as he became lost in thought. “Actually that might make sense… It would explain why Plasmius would try to free Pariah Dark…” he muttered to himself more than to the others in the room.

“Who and what now?” Kwan asked Danny while simultaneously Dash snorted.

“‘Ey. The nerd made a funny!” The blonde said acting bewildered. 

“Seriously?” Wes groaned burying his hands in his face.

“Though as much as I hate to say it the ginger whiner is right. He definitely said it right to summon the ghost king. ‘Animum quoque regis’, or the royal spirt, or spirit of royalty was who he called out to not you.” Paulina said with a huff. 

When she was given a few raised brows she shrugged it off and simply said. “I’m good with Latin. What? Can’t a girl be beautiful and intelligent?” she huffed as if she had been insulted. 

“Can I go home? I was kind of hoping to actually get some decent sleep tonight…” Danny said stopping an argument from breaking out.

“What? No! You’re stuck there until you admit to being a ghost.” Wes shot back to him.

Danny sighed deeply and rolls his eyes. “Fine,” Danny cleared his throat before raising his hands to wiggle his fingers in a ‘spooky’ fashion, thumb holding the toothbrush. “I’m a ghost~,” he warbled out sarcastically “There, happy? Can I leave now?” 

Wes scoffed at the display before getting as close to Danny as he could without crossing the barrier and loomed over him threateningly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He hissed.

“Maybe he’s like a ghostly secretary?” Kwan asks after a moment. “I mean his parents have the ghost portal right? So maybe that’s why we got Fenton?” 

“That’s the stupid-” Wes started but was cut off by Star’s affirmative.

“Hey yeah! Fenton’s the ghost’s go between!” 

“I’m a what now?” Danny asked stifling a yawn.

“Ohhh! That makes sense! I knew you were connected to my ghost boy somehow!” Paulina chirped out.

“Yea! That’s true the ghost boy always shows up around you” Mikey added with a slightly bewildered gaze.

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying for so long now!” Wes called out excitedly. 

“Yeah, and actually… I don’t think I’ve ever seen the two of you in the same place,” Kwan said with a hum, placing a hand on his chin in thought. Danny blinked at him trying to push down the nervousness rising in his chest. 

“Yes! Yes!” Wes cheered.

“And Fent-toenail did get summoned by a ghost spell thing…” Dash mused glaring down his favourite punching bag with a frown.

“Exactly what I was saying!” Danny glared at Wes with a murderous look. 

“So... What? The Fenton Dweeb’s a ghost?” Star scoffed looking to Wes with an exasperated face. “I doubt it.” 

“What? He clearly is!” Wes complained flailing about like mad towards a now snickering Danny.

“I’ve seen shapeshifting shots before… How do we know you’re the real Danny?” Mikey asked eyes wide.

Danny blinked at his classmates in wonderment. They had just handed him an out, and who was he to not take advantage? Threatening up his stance and puffing out his chest and using a bit of his ghostly body control he makes himself appear smokey. “Alright ya got me,” Danny said with a shrug

“What?!”   
“Wait, what?”

“You’re dead?!” 

Danny used his abilities to stretch his smile a little wider then what should be normal on a human. “I was hoping if I took an unassuming form you all looked down on I could throw you off but you win, you got me.” 

“Fenton I swear…,” Wes growled, while Danny did his best to stick in that uncanny valley zone. 

“So you are the ghost king?” Paulina asked excitedly.

“What? Oh ancients no, I’m one of the contenders for the throne though,” Danny said, pulling his hand across his hips before falling into a deep bow channelling his inner medieval prince, he introduced himself. “I am…. Barrybum Roblix.” Danny stayed in his bow much longer than necessary to hide the smirk on his face. Once he got his features under control he stood straight once again, tilting his head too far to the side, “Just Barry is fine.”

Wes was flabbergasted. Was this really happening? He finally gets Fenton right where he wants him and the half ghost has the gall to try and weasel his way out!? “No one’s buying this Fenton! So save your breath!” 

“What are you talking about? I speak the truth,” Danny chides crossing his arms and lifting a little off the ground to float within the confines of the circle. 

“Fenton can’t float.” Dash scoffs.

“So, if you’re not the ghost king then this whole thing was a flop! How will I ever be able to get even a kiss from my ghostly prince charming now? You were supposed to be the king…” Palina pouted. 

“Well I’m able to shapeshift, If you release me from here I can imitate the one your thinking of.” Danny offered. “I’ll even give you that kiss”

“Ew no, I don’t care how good you are at imitation I’m not kissing some random ghost.” Paulina shot back with a disgusted look on her face. 

“I think it’d be cool to have a pretend Phantom hanging out with us, imagine how much our popularity would skyrocket!” Star offers. “Think if we got him to imitate phantom and took a group photo-”

“Oh~! I looove~ that idea Star! Then yes! We’ll release you if you can imitate Phantom.” Palina nodded eagerly. 

“Then ya got yourself a deal, we just gotta shake on it. Well, the one who read the spell does” Danny practically sing songed out as he stared down to Wes with a shit eating grin. 

“Go on! Shake the ghost’s hand” Dash said cracking his knuckles threateningly. 

“Wait, what!? He was brushing his teeth when he came here! This is clearly Fenton trying to trick you! How do you not see it!? There’s toothpaste spit on the floor…” he trailed off as he noticed the puddle of slop was no longer on the floor, and the toothbrush had disappeared. “Turning it invisible doesn’t mean it no longer exists.” Wes huffed. 

Danny shrugged in response to the redhead’s ranting. 

“Come on Wes just shake his hand so we can take some cool pictures!” Star says shoving the taller teen forward in annoyance. 

With a sneer, Wes approached Danny who’s grin hadn’t faltered the entire time. “I hate you” He growled out as Danny took the ginger’s hand in his cold one. 

“I know buddy” Danny chastized before letting his transformation rings wash over him. 

Wes glared at Danny, Now turned Phantom with renewed vigour, before the halfa flew upwards knocking Wes down as he does. The ginger made a disgusted face as he realized he’d landed his arm directly on the toothpaste slop Danny had spat out. 

The A-listers (plus Mikey) were over the moon seeing ‘Phantom’. “Huh, I’ve seen the real one and he’s definitely taller, but the face is almost spot on so no one will know if you float,” Dash says astutely. 

“Oh, I love it!” Paullina cooed. Hold still I want to get a full body shot! Throw a thumbs up and- Yes like that! Perfect! Okay now, Star! Take one with me in his arms!” 

And so it went, for a good twenty minutes with all the people in the room excitedly snapping pictures, Someone even stole Wes’s phone and took one of him behind Danny as the ghost lay on the ground with a wide grin. 

Once all the teens were satisfied with their snap happy adventure, and couldn’t think of any other pictures to pose with ‘Phantom’ the group prepared to bid ‘Barry’ goodbye. 

“This was fun but now that I’m in the human world I have people to meet and places to haunt. Etcetera and so forth…” Phantom said with a wave, smacking Wes on the back knocking him over once again, before disappearing from view.

The only person who really noticed phantom’s departure, however, was Wes the others were too engrossed in the photos they had taken. “Oh my gosh look at this one! Oh, that one is so cute!” Star cooed over the camera roll Paulina had on her phone. 

Not that Dash and Kwan were any better, “No way man this one is sooo much cooler! Look at you here that one is bomb!”

And even Mikey was furiously typing away on his phone as he blasted his ‘phantom photos’ all over his social media accounts. 

All the while Wes just sulked. He was so close! Everyone was heading towards the right conclusion only to have Fenton rip his victory like so many times before! It was infuriating! And just… “UGH!” Wes groaned and laid on his back in the circle where Danny had once been.

“Oh! Let’s go upstairs and print off the best ones and make a college!” Star exclaimed excitedly jumping about like a rabbit that was given caffeine. “And you, nerd, can leave my house,” Star said shooing Mikey away.

The nerdy teen simply nodded and began to gather up his camera and tripod. Once he was finished that task he left without another word. His voice echoed from upstairs as he began talking on the phone to someone nattering on about how he got photos with a Phantom, not Phantom. 

“Wes when you’re done wallowing you should leave too, you’re bringing down the whole vibe, man,” Kwan said to the dejected redhead on the ground. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it…” he groaned out. 

Wes watched the group of A-listers go with a deep forlorn sigh. He laid on his back for a good solid ten minutes before he felt he had sufficiently wallowed enough. He rolls to his side and pushes himself into a standing position before letting his shoulders droop. 

With a final annoyed sigh, he began to walk forward. He got two steps before he was zapped. The redhead let out a yelp of surprise from the electric zap he had received. It wasn’t painful but it was a surprise. 

With a frown, he reaches out with a hand and rests it on the semi translucent barrier. It tingled through his skin and he couldn’t break past it. Wes couldn’t help but blink in confusion. “Wait… He didn’t…” 

He pounded on the barrier a few times with his fist and kicks at it a few times before groaning out in exasperation. “Damn it, Fenton, I have to pee!” He yells up to the ceiling, well aware the other teen was long gone by now. 

It didn’t stop him from glaring blankly ahead as if he could hear his nemesis’s chuckling and see that ever present shit eating grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Complete**

**Total word count 3020**

  
  



End file.
